Conventional document editing systems are meeting with indifferent success, in part because they are not easily changed to accommodate the unique character of the user's needs. Attorneys, for example, frequently need to customize the text of the system template, or the question blanks that must be answered to complete the text or to complete decisional clauses such as conditional or repeat clauses. The questions may, for example, involve queries as to the names and addresses of parties or identification of property. The conditional clauses are those that are used or not used depending upon the answers to certain questions. Repeat clauses are those that can be repeated two or more times, also depending upon answers to question blanks. The text may be added to or deleted; questions and decisional clauses may be moved or deleted. In order to effect this customization, an "author package" must be purchased at added expense along with the editing system and, moreover, the customizing requires programming skills, for the customization must be done at the source level. Most users of document editing systems do not have those skills and even if they do, do not typically wish to become involved in complex computer programming operations in order to customize their document templates.